


Tom Holland Blurbs

by egertom



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egertom/pseuds/egertom
Summary: Here you will find all of my little blurbs written for Tom from my Tumblr. Throughout this book, there will include smut, angst, fluff, and fantasy content (werewolves and such in some blurbs). None of these follow on from the other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows you he’s good with his hands in other ways than you’re used to.

You snuggled into the sofa, side of your face squished into the pillow you’d grabbed earlier from your bed, and your eyes were captivated by the scene that unfolded in front of you.

Sam and Dean were fighting once again and even though you’d seen the episode far too many times, you still remained as though you’d never seen it before.

Tom sat on the other side of the sofa, your legs and ankles in his lap but covered my your fluffy blanket you had wrapped around you.

His hand rested on your calf, thumb rubbing over the blanket soothingly and he sipped on a bottle of beer, almost swallowed whole by his oversized hoodie that you always stole whenever he was away filming.

You rolled your shoulders in the attempt to get comfortable, knots grinding beneath the muscle and you let out a small wince that was quick to catch the ears of Tom.

He turned to you with a frown, “you alright, love?” he asked, gently squeezing your leg. You nodded with a grimace, your hand clasping the junction between your neck and shoulder and you gripped lightly.

“Think I pulled my shoulder when I was changing the bed sheets this morning,” you groaned out, fingers pressing into the knot and you kissed at the pain of it.

Tom pouted, gently shoving your feet from his lap and he opened his legs, throwing a pillow to the ground between them and patting it.

“Come on, I’ll give you a massage,” he nodded to the pillow, helping you crawl between his legs and his soft hands were quick to find your tense shoulders.

You let out a hum at the sensation of his slender fingers kneading your flesh, gently rubbing away the knots and your head rolled back involuntarily.

“Mmh, always forget how good you are with your hands,” you mumbled out sleepily, a cheeky grin and glowing blush creeping their way up Tom’s face.

“Feelin’ any better, love?” he rasped in your ear, setting a gentle kiss to the top of it and you hummed out, earning a small laugh from the back of his throat.

“Let’s go to bed, darlin’, you’re falling asleep,” he murmured, rubbing your shoulders one last time before ushering you to your feet and into the bedroom.


	2. Toast and Baby Bumps | Dad!Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant tends to mean stealing Tom’s food and endless cuddles.

“Darlin’, do you want some toast?” Tom called out from the kitchen, an unintentional grimace gracing your lips and you shook your head. “No, thank you,” you called back, dainty hands gently rubbing on your swollen stomach. 

Tom wandered back to the couch, holding a plate mounted with four slices of toast. Anyone would think he was the one carrying the child and going through the cravings and hormones.

He plopped on the other side of the couch from you, placing the plate of food on the armrest and tugging on your sock-clad feet as he pulled them into his lap. Taking a bite out of a slice of toast and rubbing his thumb against your ankles, he focussed his attention on the show on the TV.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, eyeing the slice of toast just by his pink lips and you found yourself growing hungrier by the second. 

“Oh, I forgot my beer. You want one of those smoothies?” he asked as he jumped to his feet, your legs falling into the cushions of the couch. You nodded, watching him skip toward the kitchen and you lunged for his plate of toast.

Only seconds later, Tom wandered back to the couch with a beer in one hand and a smoothie in the other, when he noticed the empty plate resting on your swollen stomach. He didn’t know if he should look at you in annoyance or in awe.

“Sorry,” you mumbled out, your eyes doing their best puppy expression they could muster up. Tom smiled through his faked pout, his heart exploding in his chest at the sight of you and decided he wasn’t annoyed at all. 

He dropped the beer and smoothie to the coffee table and jumped on the couch, hurtling toward you in the small space as he attacked your lips in sweet kisses. Through your giggles, you were quick to push him down your body, his face level with your bump as he kissed your skin and held your stomach.

“Hey, baby, it’s Daddy,” he whispered, kissing your swell again and you grinned down at him, your fingers mindlessly tangling in his wild curls and scratching at his scalp. 

“I hope you’re enjoying my bloody toast,” he teased, a giggle sounding from your throat and he looked up at you with bright eyes and a toothy smile. He kissed your stomach one more time before crawling up your body and kissing your lips. 

“Can I get you anything, love? Heat pillow? Foot rub? _More toast?_ ” you swatted his arm playfully, shaking your head and pressing your lips to him. 

“Nope. I think you’ll do just fine.”


	3. Blowjob | Mob!Reader (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling like you’d been neglecting your man while you’ve been doing business, you make it up to him in the best way you can.

For the past couple of days, you’d been working non-stop, fixing deals with clients and popping bullets in the skulls of those who refused to obey to your terms. You’d been so caught up in the Mob that you’d began to neglect your man.

Tom Holland, the simplest, yet sexiest man you’d ever laid your eyes on. And as you sat on your ‘throne’, watching him talk to Harrison about something on the opposite end of your desk, the familiar pooling in your panties returned.

He looked unbelievably good, it was unfair. A pair of grey slacks low on his waist and a tight black tee on his torso. His dark hair sat top his head in messy curls, a few of the ringlets framing his forehead and you bit your lip.

“Harrison, take the rest of the night off, go,” you nodded to the door. The mobster turned to you with pursed lips and nodded his head, bidding a goodnight to Tom as he left the room.

Tom turned to you with a lazy smile, sinking further into his seat and those gorgeous honey-drizzled eyes studied your chest, a generous amount of cleavage spilling from the low cut of your blouse.

You grinned slightly to yourself, excitement only growing and you stood from your seat, hands slowly adjusting your pencil skirt and your heels clicked against the hardwood floor as you rounded the desk.

He watched you with the gentle but curios eyes and you slowly sunk to your knees and pried his legs open. Tom swallowed, shifting in anticipation and you sheepishly smiled up at him through your lashes.

“Relax, just wanna make you feel good,” you cooed, fingers toying with the strings of his joggers as you untied the little bow he’d made.

“Y-you don’t need to, love,” he stuttered out, hands clammy and he gripped at his curls, cheeks a flustered pink.

You look up at him. “Do you want me to?” you breathed, fingers gently tickling the soft flesh of his stomach.

“God, yes, oh fuck,” he spluttered out, head rolling back as you gently palmed his hardening cock through the soft fabric of his sweats.

“Yeah?” you whispered, a teasing smile on your lips and you looped your fingers into the waistband, ushering him to lift his hips and you tugged his pants down to his ankles.

His cock began to stiffen beneath the flimsy material of his boxers, your excitement growing with every breath he panted.

Though you’d been intimate many times before, for some reason, you’d never made him feel good with your mouth, and you were beyond excited to show him what that sinful tongue of yours was capable of.

You kissed his thighs, cupping him over his boxers and rubbing just the way you knew he liked. You watched the way his abs rose and fell from his heavy breathes, couldn’t help but want to run your tongue over the little divots of flesh.

You didn’t though, knew you’d lose focus and end up riding him, which was the aim for later in the night, not right now.

Deciding you were done teasing both him and yourself, you dragged his boxers down just enough for his thick cock to slap up against his lower stomach.

Your mouth watered at the sight, his throbbing cock begging to be sucked and his red tip screamed to be in your warm mouth.

With giddiness, you grasped him lightly in your hand, offering a gentle squeeze before kitten licking his swollen tip, reveling in the sinful sounds he made.

Boy looked like an angel but spoke the words of the devil.

“Oh God, darling,” he seethed through gritted teeth, seemingly trying to will himself to stay together but so desperately was ready to burst at the seams.

“You like that?” you breathed on his cock, kissing down his shaft until you licked a long, wet stripe from his base to his tip, sucking his head into your mouth and swirling your warm tongue around it.

He hummed out in appreciation, not trusting his voice and his white grip on the leather seat grew tighter, was worried he’d end up holding your head in place and fuck your mouth.

Wanted to be gentle with you, didn’t want to hurt you, but he often forgot you ran the largest Mob in England, and sometimes, you liked rough.

You slid him further into your wet mouth, your throat welcoming him as he slithered down with ease, a choked cry tumbling from his lips and he involuntarily bucked his hips to your mouth.

You hummed around him, the vibrations coursing through his veins. With your left hand, you pumped what you couldn’t take, twisting and squeezing the delicious flesh.

With the other, you gently cradled his balls, a sensation he’d never once felt before, but one he fucking adored.

You’d only been going for a mere couple of minutes and he was already on the verge of an explosion, never quite felt anything this intense.

Tom had had blowjobs before in the past, too many to count, but none quite like this. None so passionate and thorough. You took him like a champ and had him seeing stars.

“Oh God, love, I’m gonna cum,” he whined out, hands now tangled in your curled hair as he gently bucked his hips into your mouth.

You allowed him to take control, to fuck your throat for as long as he pleaded until he began to throb and twitch on your tongue, a sure sign he was ready to break.

Sliding out of your mouth and ready to burst on your chest, you locked your lips around his swollen tip, sucking and licking all while staring up at him through your lashes.

Tom lost control, crying out your name like a prayer as warm white ribbons coated the insides of your mouth.

With one final suck, you swallowed what he gave you and released his already softening cock, looking up at him with a proud smile as he tried to regain his breath and composure.

“Was that good, Tommy?” you asked ever so innocently, using the nickname he associated with pure lust, though you both knew there was nothing innocent about the generous act you just performed.

“Fucking hell, babe,” he breathed, a soft chuckle slipping past his red lips and you laughed, crawling up and placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” he smiled tiredly, his blinding orgasms clearly stripping him of any energy he had left.

You simply grinned and kissed him again, tapping his nose and wandering out of your office, leaving him to pull his pants back up and meet you in the bedroom.


	4. Needy | Mob!Tom (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a little too needy but Tom is more than willing to help.

He’s been watching you the entire night, the way that little silk dress clings to your body in all the right places. You’re currently conversing with a few old friends, still considering yourself lucky that Tom allowed you to invite them to his home—your home.

You always knew he had trust issues, could never blame him: he owned England’s largest and most successful Mob, after all. The fact of him allowing your friends in his home for the engagement party meant the world to you, proved to you that little more that this was all real.

But he’s watching you from across the room and you can feel his eyes on your side while you talk to an old friend… an old  _boyfriend_ , to be precise. You know his eyes are squinted and you gently squeeze your exes bicep and offer a flirty smile at something mildly interesting he’s talking about.

All Tom can see is red, eyes focused on your arm and he swears he sees you smirk like you know what you’re doing to him. Harrison continues to yap his ear off, talking about some girl he’s been seeing but Tom can’t bring himself to listen.

He stalks toward you, like a lion to its prey; his eyes focusing on your every movement and the way you laugh half-heartedly at something the blond says. You feel his presence grow closer, feel his eyes linger on your hand and he wraps an arm around your waist.

“What’re you doin’, love?” He mumbles into your neck, sucking a sweet kiss to the already bruised skin that’s barely covered by makeup. You grin and your ex is long forgotten, a smirk on your face and you turn to him with your arms around Tom’s neck.

“Getting your attention,” you tease, fingers toying with the soft locks on the back of his head and you slowly bring your lips to his ear, breath hot against its shell. “I’m horny,” you whisper, voice dripping with sex and Tom bites back a growl.

You pull away and keep your faces close, noses bumping and he grins wickedly at you. “Oh?” He quips, feigning innocence as if he doesn’t know that damn blue suit has anything to do with it.

You hum with a little nod, bottom lip pouting out and those big wide eyes staring up at him. Tom struggles to keep himself together, to keep his little facade but he knows it’s no use, knows you’ll get your way no matter what.

“Wanted to give my fiancé a dance.” You purr in his ear, teeth nibbling on his earlobe and Tom knows he’s fucked, completely done for. He quirks a brow and lets you take his hand, leading him through your friends and family and down the familiar white hall.

His office is the closest room to offer privacy, so it’s no shock that you shove him inside and kick the door closed. The lights are off and the only light offered is the white hues of the moon that seeps through the curtains.

The darkness and excitement create something incredible, something that has your blood pumping and pussy quaking. Your hand still holds his — barely, fingers gently grazing — as you lead him to his tall, leather chair and push him into his seat.

Tom sits with his thick thighs spread wide–wide enough for you to fit when you do so decide. With a smirk on his lips, he waits for you to move, to do something, to quench his thirst in any way. So, when you slowly push the straps of your dress off your shoulders, he’s more than thrilled. 

The silky material falls to the floor, pooling at your ankles and you slowly step out of it, black heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Tom shifts in his seat, lips parting at the sight of your bare chest, the way your rosy buds pearl from the cool air and the goosebumps breaking out on your skin.

Your body is bare but a flimsy piece of laced lingerie covers your heat, the frayed white fabric leaves little to the imagination, but Tom can’t bring himself to care. He watches you with his bottom lip between his teeth, a drunken smirk on his lips as your hips move.

You move closer to straddle him, legs either side of his hips and you set yourself on his clothed cock. “You’re so hard already,” you breath gently, hands finding purchase on his shoulders and Tom grunts, holds the soft skin of your hips in his palm as you roll your core against his. 

“Thought I was gettin’ a dance?” He quips out, brows raising and you grin. grinding your hips into his and licking a hot strip up his neck. “Don’t you wanna feel how wet I am?” You tease, lips on his and you tug on his hair, bringing his hands to your chest as he gropes and squeezes. 

“Just want you to touch me, Tommy. ‘m so horny,” you whine out, desperate for his touch and taste. Tom hums as you grind into him, loving the feeling of you tugging on his hair and sucking on his neck. 

“Gonna ride me, darlin’?” He asks, voice dripping with sex and you nod frantically, your wetness seeping through your panties and coating his pants. You shimmy down his thighs and fumble open his belt, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. 

“Push ‘em to the side, baby,” he groans softly, pulling on your panties and you do as he says. Tom reaches into his pants and tugs out his cock. It’s hard and thick, tip pink and dripping with beads of precum. Your mouth salivates at the sight, pussy clenching and you let out a sultry moan. 

“Fuckin’ hell, darlin’, look at you,” Tom groans, eyeing your soaking pussy and the way that little sticky string of arousal sticks from your folds to his pants. You rub a finger through your swollen folds and bring it to his lips, letting him taste your sweetness and you almost cum at the sight.

With your finger in his mouth, you hover over his cock and sink right onto him, his thickness filling you and you can’t help but shudder. “Fuck, love,” he bucks his hips, wet mouth latching to your hardened nipple as you bounce on his cock.

Your walls are tight around him, squelching noises of your pussy tight around his cock filling your ears and you can’t stop the pornographic moans that slip through your lips. Just like Tom can’t help but stare at the way your dripping cunt sucks him up like you’ll never get the chance again.

“Such a tight little cunt, baby.” Tom coaxes, hips spluttering as he pounds up and into you, your tits bouncing on your chest and he holds back his release, slightly blinded by how quick it had approached. 

“Shit, you fuck my pussy so good, baby. So fuckin’ good,” you cry out, fingers pinching at your pearling nipples and your vision is quickly clouded by stars. Tom pounds into your harder, matching your pace digging himself deeper than ever. 

“I’m gonna cum, love.” He splutters, hips jutting the best they can and you clench around him, pussy quaking as you pick up your pace the best you can. “Cum in my pussy, Tommy. Want you to cum inside me,” you whine out breathlessly, your own high crashing over you and hot ribbons of cum paint your walls. 

You fall into his chest, breathing laboured and he grunts out another moan, the aftershock having your pussy clench again. You let out a giggle and sit up in his lap, loving the feeling of his cock softening inside you. 

“I love you,” you whisper, hands either side of his face and you kiss his swollen lips, a grin on his face and he hums into the kiss. “I love you, too, angel.”


End file.
